The overall objectives of this project are: 1. to investigate four different methods of developing community advisory boards so as to increase citizen involvement with a Mental Health Center, elected, elected/appointed, appointed and caregiver; 2. to assess the impact community participation has on the Mental Health Center, other community systems, and the community-at-large; 3. to identify and analyze cost factors relevant to the creation and maintenance of advisory boards; 4. to collect and analyze data with regards to the organization, development and operation of advisory boards. Fulfillment of these objectives will provide data for effective utilization of community participation presently mandated by NIMH and proposed in Joint Commission on Accreditation for Hospital requirement. Based on data collected, hypotheses will be developed concerning the operating procedures of advisory boards. In addition, the impact advisory boards have is being assessed by documenting change that takes place directly related to advisory board activity. The project is designed to utilize the advisory groups as a resource pool for selecting knowledgeable and interested people to serve on the Policy Board of Directors. The impact this selection process has will be analyzed.